Coming Home
by LaViolentFemme
Summary: Bella is finally coming home to Forks, but is she coming home to something more too. What about the dreams she's always had with that mysterious beautiful man, and who the hell is Annabelle O/C form the book. Vamps are Vamps Humans are Humans.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first Twilight story. Vamps are vamps humans are humans. It will be a Jasper/Bella story. While I do like Edward and I love Alice, Edward is a bit too much of a pansy and I think someone like Jasper would do Bella good. So in this story Edward and Alice will be paired up ( I think they make a good couple, they don't even need to talk to know what the other is thinking). So here it goes, Please review and let me know whether I should continue or not. Thanks!

***********************************************************************************

So here I am… I'm in the car on the way home from the airport. Home… this hasn't been my home since I was a little girl… the last time I even saw this place was three years ago. While it's been years since I've lived here, I feel like I'm finally coming home. Not that life with Renee, why mother was horrible, but it never felt like home, not when I was the one who always had to do the parenting. Apparently though she felt that I had become too much for her lately and she wanted to travel with he new toy, I mean husband Phil the minor league baseball player. I was tying her down, so this time when I told her I wanted to leave she finally let me. I was finally home, with my father Charlie back in Forks. I looked over at my father as he pulled in to our driveway.

"I know you said you didn't need a car… but I got you one anyways… its not new or anything… but it runs well… well good enough…" he laughed nervously as he handed me the keys.

I looked out the window and smiled at the car he had gotten me, it was a midnight blue Mustang, it looked like it was from the 60's or 70's.

"Thanks Charlie, it's great… but I already told you I was bringing my bike with me, it'll probably get here in a few days"

"I know… and you know I don't like you riding that thing, plus if you haven't noticed… Forks doesn't really have the best weather conditions, and lets not forgot how much trouble you have on your own two feet Bells"

That was the one thing I would miss about Phoenix… the sun. "Yeah I guess your right, the rain does make riding sort shitty" My dad laughed at this. "but somehow I manage to not be a klutz when I'm on duke"

He raised his eyebrows at this "Duke?"

"well yeah dad… Duke cause it's a Duccati… get it?"

"alright come on let's get inside and we'll discuss Duke later"

As we got out of the car I couldn't help but look at the car to my right it really was beautiful. "Although I definitely don't have a problem driving this guy around. Thanks dad"

I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm waking me from yet another dream about _him_, I 'd been having these dreams for as long as I can remember. It was pretty much always the same thing. It was dusty and I was definitely on a ranch or something because we were in a stable and there were horses around us, it was so really I could almost smell the hay and the manure I felt like I could reach out and touch him, but when I tried to I would always wake up. He was giving me a lily and reciting the poem to me again, m favorite lines which I now have tattooed on my back "let folly be the guide of love", when I first remembered it from my dream I was six, I didn't even now where it came from, so I looked it up. It was a line from a William Cullen Bryant poem _Love and Folly_. Shortly afterwards it became one of my favorite sayings. I have it tattooed in cursive between my two shoulder blades. My newest tattoo is a lily going down my side, just like the lilies _he _was giving me in my dreams, I had two more tattoos Carpe Diem in old English on my lower back and the number 13 in a four leaf clover on my right ankle, but those had nothing to do with my dream or him. I can't even begin to explain his beauty, he was tall, about a foot taller than my 5'4 frame. He had long golden hair the color of wheat and honey, and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I'd ever seen. He'd give me a soft kiss on the lips and then leave as he walked away I could see that he was wearing a military uniform, one from the confederate south, and then he'd turn around and say I love you Annabelle, always my darling, and then I would wake up.

I sighed as I headed down stairs dressed for my first day of school, tight black skinny jeans, white tank top, my Sid Vicious hoodie and my leather cobalt blue motorcycle jacket. I put on my grey converse and headed out the door. Charlie was right, I wouldn't be getting much use out of duke up here, it was raining today…again, hopefully next weekend it'll be nicer. I got into Major, yes that's what I named my mustang, it just seemed fitting. Aside from having some problems starting it seemed just fine, of course when I started to approach 80 it wouldn't go any faster, I have a feeing Charlie wouldn't consider that a problem.

I went into the office to pick up my schedule. The women sitting behind the desk looked up at me through her turtle shell glasses. I took off my headphones as she began to speak.

"Hello dear, you must be Isabella, your dad said you would be coming in today, you're a junior correct"

I smiled at her "Yes ma'am, and please call me Bella"

"okay Bella, you're first class is American History over in building three"

"Great thanks" I turned around to leave a boy I could only describe as a golden retriever walked in.

"you know Ms. Cope I could show her where her class is"

"how nice of you Mike, Bella has American History in building 3"

With that we turned and walked out the door and I figured I'd cut him down before he got his hopes up. "I'm sure I can find it on my own, thanks" I began to walk off, unfortunately he caught up to me, ugh.

"So you're the new girl right, I'm a sophomore, what about you, since your taking American History I guess you must be a junior, unless you took AP history at your old school… are you a sophomore… hey if you want this weekend…"

"Mark…"

"It's Mike"

"ok…Mike, I appreciate you being nice and all and showing me to class and everything, but yes I am a Junior, and no I will not want anything for this weekend"

I put my headphones on an continued to walk to class.

"Okay I'll see ya around Bella!" He shouted before I managed to turn the corner, how is it possible that someone can be so persistent.

Just as I was walking through my class door I slipped, I can blame it on the rain and the floor being slippery, but I would have probably found a way to fall either way. I waited for the impact but it never came. I felt two strong cold hands catch me and set me on my feet. Embarrassed, I ducked my head down as I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as I mumbled a "thanks"

"No problem darling" my savior said as he still had his hands on my waist.

I couldn't help but look up to see where that velvety yet utterly manly and sexy voice came from and to say I was shocked was an understatement, I just stared at him dumfounded as he asked me if I was okay, and all I could do was nod. The bell rang, the teacher, whose name I didn't even hear thankfully he didn't ask me to introduce myself, I was in a stupor, he had to tell me a few times that I could sit down know which elicited a few giggles from the class, of course the only seat open was next to him… the man from my dreams, but it couldn't really be him… could it? And then he spoke.

"Hi I'm Jasper" if I didn't know any better I could have sworn I heard a southern twang.

I reached my hand out to meet his. "Bella"

He held my hand and brought it to his lips for the most delicate kiss "it's a pleasure darling"

I slowly took my hand back and mumbled to myself "and let folly be" and then I swear I heard him mumble.

"the guide of love"

But I couldn't have, right. I looked at him through my hair that had fallen over my eyes and I saw the most brilliant sexy smirk play on his lips. Oh I was definitely screwed, this boy… no man would be the end of me, and there was nothing I could or even wanted do about it… I would give anything and everything for him…

Hey guys hope you liked it. It's been something I've been thinking of writing for quite some time now and finally had a chance to get it down. Please press the green button. Review even if you hate it and just wanted to let me know. I'll hopefully be updating soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Forgot about this…

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

************************************************************************************J POV

Alice still wouldn't tell me why she was so excited about going to school today, but the excitement she was radiating as too much to block, so I was becoming hyper too. Edward knew what Alice had seen but he refused to tell me, he said not to worry that everything would be fine. When I pushed for more information, he said he couldn't tell me because Alice would cut him off for a week if she found out and we all knew there was no hiding anything from the psychic pixie.

I couldn't understand what would make her so giddy. The only thing I was happy about was that it was finally April, and I would only have to endure 3 more months of pretending until the school year ended. School was actually pointless for all of us. We had each completed high school dozens of times, it just made us blend in better in the towns. The younger we said we were the longer we could stay in a place without causing much suspicion. We've been in Forks a year now, two more years till Alice and Edward "graduated" and then we'd move on again. If Forks wasn't such a small town, we might have been able to stay longer, but you know how small towns are, everybody knows everybody and their business… You can't really keep secrets for too long in places like this. What I liked the least about Forks was the rain, I missed the sun of my youth, my actual youth… I missed Texas, but we could never live in the south, too much sun… not that the sun could actually hurt us, but we'd get all sparkly and shit… Sparkly! What type of fucking predator is sparkly?! I'm Ares the god of war, at least I used to be, I shouldn't fucking Sparkle.

Edward laughed, hearing my thoughts.

"You're right Jasper, what type of monster sparkles in the sun…"

"Edward! How many times have I told you we're not monsters! I really believe Carlisle when he says we have souls so don't ruin it for me!" Alice said reaching across to hit Edward in the back of the head.

"sorry love, but you know Carlisle and I don't exactly see eye to eye on that one" he said kissing the back of her hand and holding onto it a he parked in our usual spot, Emmet and Rosalie, my _twin_, pulled up next to us in his jeep. While Rosalie and I were able to pass as twins, she and I were really nothing alike, most of the times I couldn't stand to be around her and her emotions, she was always so cold and angry. Alice…Alice was more like family then anyone else, she found me at the most difficult time of m eternal life, and showed me a different way, a better way of actually living. She was the best little sister I could ever ask for, even though most of the times she took the role of the older sibling, she was just so tiny…

"Come on Jasper, let's go, you're gonna be late" Alice pulled me from my thoughts with her soprano like voice. I knew we had another 10 minutes before classes actually started but I knew better than to be against the pixie. Alice and Edward were supposedly sophomores this year while Rosalie, Emmet, and I were Juniors. Rose and Emmet head off to their Home Economic class, that Emmet insisted on taking, while Alice and Edward were off to English. Just as I was walking away from them to get to history Alice whispered to me very quickly, "Don't let her fall…" before smiling and dancing away with Edward to class. I had no idea what the hell she was talking about and just shook the thought off. That was until I was near my class. I saw a girl walk in and start to slip, her scent was different than anyone I had ever encountered at this school, yet somehow familiar… she must be the new girl. I moved slightly faster than a human would, but not so fast it would make an impression on anybody and I caught her before her body could hit the ground. So this must be what Alice was so excited about. But I couldn't understand why this would make her so hyper. I felt embarrassment coming off the poor girl and strong waves, and whispered "no problem darling" and she turned around. The first thing I noticed about her was the beautiful blush that rose in her cheeks, her soft pout lips and then I saw her eyes… My Annabelle's eyes, but it couldn't be… could it? I then noticed I was still holding this poor beautiful girl when the bell rang and I quickly took my seat. Mr. Hessel directed her to the only available seat which happened to be next to me of course. As she walked towards the desk I could feel the lust emanating from all he males in the class, including Mr. Hessel as well as he jealousy from most of the girls. I couldn't resist the urge to talk to her as she took her seat, I had barely said a word to anyone in this school for my entire time here, yet I felt an unyielding need to talk to her, to know her. She looked so much like my Annabelle, sure her hair was a lot shorter not even reaching her shoulder with long bangs that covered her beautiful brown orbs, while my Belle's hair come full down to her waist.

After a few moments of silence I couldn't resist anymore and spoke to her.

"HI, I'm Jasper" my inner Texan coming out of nowhere. As I stuck out my hand.

"Bella" she said as she gave me hers not even reacting to the coldness.

I don't know what came over me but I put her hand to me and lightly brushed it with my lips, afraid that all this was just some sort of beautiful daydream that would end abruptly. "it's a pleasure darling" I drawled. Bella I thought so much like my Belle how could it be, this must all be some sort of impossibly real déjà vu even down to the similarities of her name. And then I heard her, it wouldn't have been audible to anybody else, anybody human that is as she barely breathed out "and let folly be"

"the guide of love" I finished, somehow as impossible as it may be she heard me and looked towards me through her chestnut colored bangs, and I couldn't help but smile…

As the bell rang and everybody began to empty out of the room I discovered we both had English next, so of course being the Southern gentleman that I am, or at least was, I offered to walk with her. The result was getting a blush which I was beginning to love and a heart stopping, if mine beat, smile.

"I'd love that, thank you Jasper"

Oh I was definitely screwed, this girl… no woman would be the end of me, and there was nothing I could or even wanted do about it… I would give anything and everything for her… Bella, Belle… whoever she was, it was as if I got my life back. I would definitely be thanking the pixie later.

***********************************************************************************

That's all for this week. I'm going to try and update once a week, probably every Saturday or Sunday depending on which day I'm home. I can't make any guarantees for next week cause it's HALLOWEEN! I may be nearly 24, but it's still me favorite holiday! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I LOVE the feedback so please keep it coming.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so I've been very very bad. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I know there's no such thing as a good excuse, but I truly was extremely busy and I just got my laptop back from having the screen fixed. I was laptopless for almost a month and I just don't feel comfortable writing my stories on any other computer.

Ok so here's the next chapter… FINALLY!!!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah Twilights not mine.

BPOV

Luckily things have been going better than expected. Jasper as it turns out was in my English class too, as well as his brother Emmet. He is huge and I would be scared shitless of him if it hadn't been for his sly grin and dimpled cheeks that graced his perfect face when Jasper introduced us. He seemed surprised at first but he got over that quickly, asking me who I thought was better looking him or his brother. Jasper once again came to savior by telling him to fuck off. Emmet just shrugged. I looked them both over carefully, aside from the honey colored eyes they really looked nothing alike.

" Not for nothing, but for brothers you look nothing alike"

" yeah well, duh that's cause we're all adopted" Emmet said as if it were something I should have already known.

"See darlin… me and my twin Rosalie were adopted by my moms much younger brother Carlisle after our parents passed. And Emmet and his younger brother Edward are Esme's, our adoptive mother's cousins who took them in after their parents passed, and well Alice… Alice just found us, she'd been a runaway after being bounced around from home to home as a kid. So technically Emmet and I aren't actually blood, but the bond is just as strong"

"Yeah and thank God for that cause then Rose and I wouldn't be able to do what we're doing, that would just be wrong" Emmet said and then proceeded to answer a question from the teacher I hadn't even realized was asked.

I had to laugh at Emmet, I had a feeling I would be doing a lot of that in the future.

"So what are your other siblings like?"

"Well Rose is total bitch and totally hot" Emmet answered

"Did you really just call our girlfriend a bitch"

"Hey I call it like I see it, plus I said she was hot, you'll see what I mean… she is just gonna love you"

Well that's fucking great, I haven't even met the girl yet and I'm being warned by her boyfriend slash adopted brother that she's gonna hate me.

"Don't worry about Rose darling, I'll be there to protect you" Jasper whispered in my ear causing me to blush.

" Aww… it looks like Bells has a crush on Jazzy"

I took a note from Jasper on this one and turned to Jasper "Fuck off Emmet" I said.

Emmet only laughed " I don't care if Rose is gonna hate you, I like ya already, most people here would be scared shitless to have told me to fuck off"

I shrugged "So what about Alice and Edward are they gonna hate me too?

"No" Jasper answered "Alice is going to love ya… and well Edward knows better than to bet against Alice"

"So are they together too… Alice and Edward I mean"

"Yup… Jasper here is the lone Cullen, but I'm guessing that won't really be the case anymore"

Jasper slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey! I said I call it like I see it"

The bell rang and the guys were of to gym, thankfully I wouldn't have to have them witness me in my clumsy greatness.

Although when I told them I had Art next Emmett snickered "Hey you have class with Rose then… but don't worry too much Alice will be there to reign her in just in case"

I shivered involuntarily at the thought of having a class with Rosalie. Jasper walked me to my classroom. " So do you want to sit with me… us at lunch today"

"Yeah ok… if I survive art that is" I said as I tried to make a joke out of the fear I felt as I turned and walked into class.

It wasn't only fear of meeting Rosalie that was only coursing through my veins. Sure I wanted her to like me, but I didn't really care, plus from what I'd been told Alice would like me, so at least there was some one on my side. What I was really afraid of was Jasper. Not jasper himself, but the way I felt around him after only spending two hours with him. Only two hours, yet I felt like I've known him my whole life. Like deep down in my soul I've known him forever.

JPOV

I couldn't help but pain at leaving Bella to go to gym. Not only because I would be leaving heart the hands of Rose, cause something tells me Bella would handle her just fine, but pain because I would be separated from her for a grueling long hour till lunch. Fuck if she could keep up with Emmet she sure as hell wouldn't have a problem putting Rose in her place if necessary.

It was when I reached baseball field for class that I realized I hadn't felt my thirst at all yet this day and ironically enough today was the closest I'd ever been to any of the humans at this school. Spending what little time I did with Bella had a major effect on me, it changed me… it made me feel almost human…


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah… so it's been forever since I last updated… again. Sorry. Anywho here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine…

* * *

BPOV

I walked into art and it was easy to spot Alice and Rose right away. Of course they were the most beautiful people in the room. One was short and fairy like. She had pixie cut black hair and was dressed to kill. Her outfit probably cost more than both my car and bike. The other was tall and blonde… and well hot, so she must have been Rosalie. Oddly enough they both had the same golden colored eyes huh… They obviously noticed me staring at them. The smaller one, the one I was assuming to be Alice smiled brightly exposing her startlingly bright white teeth, she was bouncing were she stood, while to blonde gave me a disinterested look along with a sneer and went back to her book. Oh yeah, that one was definitely Rose. I began to walk further into the class when in the blink of an eye Alice was standing in front of me. She was truly tiny, I would say just under five feet, yet somehow I had a feeling she wasn't one to mess with.

"You must be Bella! I'm so happy to finally get to meet you. You have to come sit with us. I'm Alice by the way, this is my sister Rose, don't worry about her she's a bitch to everyone…"

Alice the little pixie like creature just kept going on and on it was hard for me to keep up, I didn't even realize she had dragged me back to their station until I was seated next to Alice and across from Rose who had yet to acknowledge my presence.

"I can just tell were going to be best friends" Alice finished

"I hope so" I said "I was so fucking worried coming in half way through junior year, shit I thought I was fucked when that kid Mark or whatever wouldn't get a clue I was worried he'd try to hold me hostage at his table for lunch" I said in a quick rant, why do I always do that when I'm nervous, shit, why am I so nervous around these two. I looked up at the two of them, could I be that I saw a slight smile on Rosalie's lips… well if I did it quickly went away. Alice was just laughing it sounded like wind chimes.

"Well we're glad we could help Bella and I don't think _Mike _will be a problem anymore, at least once he sees that your with Jasper"

"Alice… I'm not _with _Jasper. I mean I just met him. Today. I mean yeah he's hot and everything. Your whole family is fricken gorgeous… and I'm rambling again"

"It's okay. And you and Jasper aren't together _yet_…"

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?"

"Alice "knows" things" Rosalie stated using air quotes joining our conversation.

The sarcastic bitch in me took over before I had a chance to stop myself.

"And she speaks, and here I was prepared for you to hold out and be a total bitch forever"

Alice just sat there with her mouth opened, since the second I met her this was the first time she was totally silent. There goes her _knowing _ things. I was prepared for the rage of Rosalie and from what I learned from Jasper and Emmet I should be worried. Instead she laughed.

In between laughs I managed to hear her. " I don't think anybody besides my family has called me a bitch to my face before. I mean I know people call me a bitch and Ice Queen behind my back, but never to my face. I think we're going to get a long just fine Bella… I can see why Alice is so optimistic about you and Jasper"

I just sat there stunned and then class started. Usually my word vomit only gets me into trouble, this was new to me.

I always loved art class, it gave me a chance to just let go and sketch or paint, or just be creative. I was able to tune the rest of the world out. Today we were using pastels and it was free assignment. I decided to sketch the barn from my dreams… memory, whatever it was. This would be the assignment for the week, so I started off by sketching the frame of the barn and the farmhouse in the far behind it in the background. I was lost in my sketch when the bell rang pulling me from my daze. I looked over at Alice and Rosalie's sketches and even though they were also just beginning they were amazing. Alice was sketching what looked to be Paris, the Eiffel Tower was in the background and what seemed like the beginnings of a cobble stone street was in the foreground. Rose's was something I didn't expect from her at all. It looked like the framework of a car?

"Hey so I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"Yeah, hold on what class do you have next?" Alice asked as we were walking out of class.

"Ugh.. I've got gym next" I said looking down at my schedule

"Oh… I've got History and Rose has French…I don't think any of us have that class with you. Edward has Phys Ed. Too but he's a sophomore like me so he won't be in the same group as you"

"That's ok, I'll just see you guys at lunch" I said thankful that they wouldn't be able to witness the humiliation I would no doubt face.

"Okay see you then. We sit at the table in the back corner by the window"

I left the two and walked towards the double doors with the words Locker Room painted above. I groaned as I walked through the doors mentally preparing me for the hour of hell that was about to come.

It all started off in the locker room. I was getting changed into the gym uniform and I could already hear the other girls talking shit about my tattoos. I didn't really care about that. I loved my ink it was special to me and I really couldn't give two fucks what some losers had to say about them. Then I heard them mention the Cullens.

"I don't get what Jasper could possibly see in her I mean look at her she's a freak" sneered bad nose job to obviously fake boobs.

"I know right I mean she's not even that pretty" balloon bags responded

"Whatever, the Cullens are all weird anyways"

I couldn't sit there anymore.

"Listen Tweetle Dip Shit and Tweetle Dumb Fuck, you have something to say to me say it to my face. And as far as the Cullens go, just because they don't pay your sorry ass the time of day doesn't mean you can talk shit about them, as far as I'm concerned that earns them a few extra points in my book"

And with that I left the locker room, this was going to be one _long_ class.

We were playing soccer today. And the Barbie twins had it out for me. So the next time Miss Potato head came charging at me with the ball I turned around and stuck out my leg. Somehow I managed to make contact with the ball, which flew into her face knocking her over backwards. I was trying to play coy, but I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips.

"Oops" I said as I walked over her body heading back into the locker room.

As I was walking off her clone came running up to her "Oh my God Julie are you OK?"

"Oh my God Lauren I think she broke my nose"

"It doesn't look broken… besides don't worry if it is I'm sure Dr. Asher will be able to fix it again".

By the time I got back into the locker room I was in full on hysterics. Serves her right for being a bitch. And with that I walked off to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

And so it goes….

The second I walked into the cafeteria Alice grabbed me by the arm and pulled me onto the lunch line where Edward was.

"You are just full of surprises Bella…. I'm almost never caught off guard… by anyone" Alice said with a frown.

"Huh… sorry?"

"Oh, Edward told me what happened in gym class today"

"Yeah… well it was an accident"

Edward smirked " Oh I'm sure it was… but either way she had it coming, she isn't exactly what I would call nice"

"Bitch is more like it"

Edward nodded and grabbed some water and a pizza from the lunch line

"Eddie's too nice to put it that way, but yeah she is a total bitch…"

I was about to reach for the chicken looking food when Alice stopped me.

"Trust me, you do not want to eat that… here take fries and pizza"

I didn't have a chance to respond before she put the food on my tray, paid for me and dragged me over to the table.

"Hey… I could have paid on my own"

"I know, but you're going to be my best friend now so no more paying for lunch" Alice said.

I was about to protest when she glared at me "Sit" she said while shoving me into the chair next to Jasper knocking me into Jasper.

"You know that's the second time I've caught you today darlin"

"What can I say, you have me falling head over heels"

"Good I hope so" Jasper whispered in my ear cause me to blush at which point Emmet started laughing so hard the table was shaking. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head

"Hey babe, what was that for?"

"Cause you're acting like an ass… again" Jasper answered without breaking away from my eyes.

"So Bella, Friday we're going shopping in Port Angeles and then we're going to the movies, I'll come over your house to pick out an outfit for you"

"Uh… ok, but I think I can pick out my own clothes…"

"But…"

"Alice I happen to like that way Bella dresses" Jasper said as he looked from me to her leaving his arm resting on my shoulders.

"Fine, but I'm going to help you pick out a dress for prom"

"Prom? Oh I'm not going to prom"

"Don't be silly of course you are who else would Jasper take"

I went to protest but Edward spoke before I could say anything.

"I wouldn't argue this one Bella… besides all of us are stuck going so at least now Jasper will have you there"

I looked from Edward to Jasper.

"Please sugar" Jasper asked and pouted his lower lip out. I couldn't say no to that.

"Fine… but I won't guarantee that I'll dance.

We finished up with lunch when the bell rang. Jasper, Rose, Emmet and I all had Chemistry next while Alice and Edward had bio.

When we got into the lab I didn't even bother going up to the teacher. Jasper held onto my hand and took me to site next to him in the back. Rose and Em were at the table across the isle from us. Apparently we were mixing chemicals today to we had to wear our lab coats. So I took off my hoodie to get my smock on.

"Shit Bells, you're all tatted up" Emmet said. He must have seen the letters across my back

"How many do you have?" asked Rose

"I've got 4 for now… Carpe Diem on my lower back, a lily on my side, the number 13 in a shamrock above my ankle, and a quote between my shoulders"

"What quote?" Jasper asked watching me closely

"Um… it's actually from one of my favorite poems "let folly be the guide of love"… the poem is by…"

"William Cullen Bryant… it's one of my favorites too" Jasper said and I blushed again. "can I see it?" he asked.

I bit my lip and blushed again. "Uh… well you can't really see all of it… when I'm dressed… if you want I can show it to you guys after school… no need to get detention my first day for indecent exposure."

"I wanna see it!" Emmet shouted "come on no one's looking now"

"Later"

"No now" Emmet whined.

I looked to Jasper for help but he just smirked " I don't know I think I'm with Em on this one… I wanna see them all… especially that lily…" Jasper whispered as he ran his hands up and down my side causing me to shiver.

"You're both pigs" Rosalie said. "We'll just wait till school is done and then Bella will come by the house and show us. If you want we can stop by your house for you to pick up a bathing suit"

"Uh Rosalie… in case you haven't noticed it's pretty fucking cold outside… and raining"

"Well that's what the indoor pool is for"

"Either way, I didn't exactly bring beach gear with me"

"Don't worry I'm sure Alice will have something…"

At this point I knew better than to argue so I just shrugged my shoulders and said ok.

We finished our labs well before anyone else in class had so we jus continued to talk and get to know each other. I was talking to Rose when I felt ice cold hands on my hip.

"Hey that's cold" I shrieked at Jasper.

"Sorry… just wanted to get a peek… so how far does this tattoo go?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see…" I smiled and tugged my lip between my teeth.

Jasper ran his fingers over my lips " on baited breath".

And then the bell rang.

I was headed off to Calculus…alone… with Emmet, while Rose and Jasper went to Spanish.

Calculus flew by thanks to Emmet. That boy could make watching paint dry fun.

As soon as the bell rang Emmet dragged me out of class and into the parking lot by what I assumed was his car. The jeep looked like a big green monster, it fit him. Next to it was parked a Volvo that Alice and Edward were leaning against. The first thing that entered my mind was that better not be Jaspers car.

Rose and Jasper had just walked up the same time as we had and Emmet quickly ran over to Rose to kiss her.

"Oh Bella I've got the perfect swim suit for you, it's green, Jasper's favorite color…we'll follow you to your house so you can drop off your car before we all head back to our place"

"Why don't I just follow you guys up there?"

"It's a little tricky getting there…besides it'll give Jasper an excuse to drive you home later"

I laughed " Ok fine… Jasper, do you want to ride with me, or is this your car?"

"I'll come with you, although I'm a little insulted that you think I'd drive that. I mean come on… I don't even have a car… I have a Duccati"

"Really? Me too… it's being sent up from Phoenix"

"Maybe we could go riding together sometime when the weather's not shitty"

"Saturday" Alice said "Saturday is going to be good, overcast, but no rain, and don't make fun of Edward's car… I think it's cute"

"Yeah because you're so tiny… me and Emmet could never have… a car that small not enough space"

"Remind me to never let you guys borrow my car…ever"

We got in my car and began the ten minute drive to my house.

"So… you like Love and Folly?"

"It's one of my favorite poems… it's really odd though because it first came to me in a dream and when I was old enough to know what it means I had to have the tattoo… I feel like it's a part of me…"

"I know what you mean… I loved that poem growing up… I would… I would always recite it to um…yeah, it was one of my favorites too"

"Who did you recite it too?"

'Someone very special…but that was a long time ago… so do I get a sneak peek of the ink before anyone else… please"

We got out of the car and made our way over to my porch, I should probable leave Charlie a note anyways.

"Ok… I'll show you one" I said holding up a finger to emphasize my point.

"Sounds fair"

I opened my door and we walked inside. Edward and Alice were waiting in his car while we went in.

I tossed my backpack onto the couch and scribbled Charlie a quick note.

"Alright I show you one, but I pick" Jasper nodded his head.

"Well go ahead, I'm waiting"

I bent down and rolled up my right paint leg.

"Nice… but I think I like the Carpe Diem more…"

"And here I though you were a gentleman and would stick to your word"

"What can I say, the opportunity arose and I couldn't help myself… your jeans offer the perfect view"

I slapped him on the arm " Come on Jas let's go" I said walking toward the door, but before I could open it Jasper pulled me back to him and then pushed me up against the door. He had one hand cupping my face and the other was resting on my hips. He bent down and gave my lips a soft kiss

"You have no idea what you do to me… hearing you call me that…"

"Jas…so… you like that huh? I'll make sure to keep that in mind" I gave him a slow soft kiss on the lips before opening the door and walking out. I didn't have a chance to get very far before Jasper was at my side with his hand on my lower back guiding me to the car.

The trip back to their house was so quick everything we passed was a blur. Good thing I didn't take my car even as fast as I like to drive it didn't compare to Edwards speed. Maybe this Volvo wasn't so bad after all.

When we pulled up to their house I was left speechless.

"I know… it's massive" Jasper said from behind me. " But when you think about it, with the seven of us we sort of need all this space, other wise we'd probably end up killing each other, as I'm sure you've already guessed it Emmet is a bit of an instigator"

All of a sudden I was pulled from Jasper grasp by Pix " Come on! Esme can't wait to meet you! Carlisle will be home from the hospital in about an hour"

When we walked into the house we were greeted by a beautiful woman. She couldn't have been much older than 25. She had warm brown hair and a genuine smile. She also had the same golden eyes… huh.

"Hi. You must be Bella Emmet and Rose told me that Jasper would be bringing a… friend over"

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Cullen, I hope I'm not intruding"

"Of course no dear and please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so old"

Emmet snickered as he came in. "Old…" he didn't get to finish before Rose smacked him again "I know I know I was being an ass"

"So Bella will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh…thank you, but I can't I should get home so I can make something for Charlie, my dad"

"No worries, next time then"

Once again I was being dragged away by Alice and up the stairs. "Come on lets get you changed"

Before I could even say anything Alice had me in her room and had undressed me to my bra and panties. She tossed me a bathing suit before walking into her humongous closet where she said she would get changed. The bikini did fit nicely. I did always like the color green. It was one of the few colors I could pull off with my pale skin. As soon as I was done Alice shot of the closet in a deep blue bikini. It looked great on her of course and it somehow made her pixie cut black hair look even darker.

"Wow… those are great tattoos Bella… They look great with the bikini too"

"Uh.. thanks Alice.. I'm shocked it fits actually, I didn't realize you and I were the same size"

"Oh… we're not"

"Ok…"

As soon as I walked out of her room I was greeted by none other than Emmet.

"Jeeze Bells that tattoo is huge!"

I began to blush immediately as attention was called to me. I was looking down and didn't even hear Jasper come up to me. I only noticed when his cool hand began tracing my ink along my ribcage. How could it be that even though his hands were ice cold made my body feel like it was on fire.

"It's beautiful" Jasper breathed behind him, causing me to blush even more as if that was even possible. I was never shy like this before. It would usually take a lot ore to get me flustered, but Jasper had this power over me. It was if I was baring my soul to him. "You ready to go for a swim"

I nodded my head yes as he guided me downstairs. We walked out to an attachment to the house It was completely enclosed in glass including the roof the was a huge garden and Olympic sized pool and it was very warm.

"It's also a greenhouse" Jasper explained "Esme likes to have a garden and well Forks doesn't exactly offer the best weather. The roof is partially retractable"

"This house is amazing, I didn't even know places like this existed in Forks"

"Thanks" Esme said as she joined us "I designed it myself"

"Its beautiful Esme… I've never seen anything like it"

Esme smiled politely as she brought me over a soda and carrying bowl of chips. We were off by a huge splash. Emmet had jumped into the pool and effectively soaked all of us and the chips.

"Emmet!" Esme shouted

"What, it's not like anyone was going to eat those anyways"

We were all dripping wet at that point so I just jumped right in. When I broke the surface I saw Jasper stripping down to his swim trunks and dive in seamlessly there was barely even a splash. His body was amazing, as was everyone else's in this makeshift family. Rose then joined us in the pool she was wearing a red bikini and the way she looked in it would make a Victoria's Secret model jealous. Emmet immediately swam up to her as soon as she got into the pool. Alice was hanging off of Edward as he swam around the pool, while Esme when to work on her garden.

Jasper swam up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"Green really does look great on you darlin, you look beautiful"

"It looks good on you too… did Alice coordinate this" I asked eyeing his green trunks.

"Who else… as soon as I walked into my room Edward handed me this and said and I quote "Alice said you better wear this or else…" and I have learned over the years to never go against Alice… I mean sure she's tiny, but she's terrifying"

"Hey I heard that!" Alice shouted as Edward tossed her under water.

"I'll keep that in mind… don't make Tinks angry"

"The lily is beautiful… it reminds me of the ones I used to see back home"

"Where is home for you?"

"I was born in Texas and me and Rose lived there until our parents passed away and then I came to live with our uncle Carlisle."

'Hm… Rose doesn't have an accent like yours though"

Jasper laughed and seemed a bit nervous "Yeah… I guess I held onto my roots a bit stronger than she did"

"Well I'm glad you did, your accent is cute"

"Cute?"

"Fine manly, sexy, do you prefer that instead"

"Yes much more. Cute is like your talking about a kitten" he said giving me a small sweet kiss on my lips.

We swam around for a bit and hung out by the pool when I realized that it was getting late and I should be leaving soon. I went back into Alice's room to change back into my clothes. When I got out everyone was already dressed and another man had joined the group. To say he was beautiful was an understatement. His hair was the same shade as Rosalie's and he also had those golden eyes. If it were just Jas, Rose and him that had them that would make sense since he was their uncle. Hell even if Em, Edward and Esme had golden eyes you could say it ran in their family too but Alice wasn't blood to any of them and she also had those eyes. I'd have to ask about that later. The blonde man approached me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle it's a pleasure to meet you. It's not very often that the… kids bring over friends from school"

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled as he shook my hand gently before walking over to his wife Esme. They looked so beautiful together and so in love.

"You ready to go darlin?" Jasper asked rubbing small circles on my back

"Yeah… I should get something going for Charlie. It was great meeting you Esme, Carlisle"

"Goodbye Bella"

"I do hope you'll come over again soon" Esme said as we walked towards the door I assumed led to the garage.

"I'd like that"

"Jasper you can take my car, it's still raining" Alice said handing Jasper a set of keys "But if you do anything to harm my baby I will not hesitate to kill you"

"Easy there killer I'll make sure Helio makes it back safe and sound"

We walked into the garage and it was like entering a collectors fantasy. I had never seen so many beautiful cars all in one place at the same time. Jasper walked me over to a beautiful yellow Porsche. This car definitely screamed Alice.

"Oh, Helio I get it now, like the sun"

"Yeah… you know Greek?"

"One of my best friends back home was Greek, I went there once with his family and fell in love with it. I'd always been fascinated with Greek mythology so I've read up on it as much as I can. I can speak a little Greek but not very well"

"If you want I can teach you. Languages are a sort of specialty of mine. I'm fluent in Greek, Italian, French and Spanish and I can get by in Russian German and Portuguese"

"Wow… how do you find the time for that"

"Well I'm sort of the loner of our little group, they've all got each other, so while they're off doing couple things I like to read and play music"

"What do you play?"

"The guitar mostly… I can also play the fiddle"

"The fiddle… really?" I asked stifling a laugh

"What can I say, its my country boy routes, though I am definitely more into rock music"

"Glad to hear it… if you started belting out Shania Twain or someone like that it would be a definite turn off"

"Why miss Bella are you saying that I turn you on?" he asked with a smirk playing on his beautiful lips

"Well will you look at that, we're at my house. Bye Jasper" I made to get out of the car but was stopped when his hands cupped my face and turned me to face him. He slowly and softly kissed my lips. The kiss quickly progressed and I found myself leaving my seat and straddling him in his. Jasper broke off the kiss and I could see that his eyes had darkened so much they were practically black.

"Sorry Bella… You should go"

I slowly nodded my head and got off of him. I went to open the door again when Jasper grabbed me and kissed me once more really quickly.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow… well Edward and Alice will be with me since it's going to be raining and I can't take my bike out"

"Yes!... I mean I'd like that… if you could pick me up…"

"Ok, see you tomorrow darlin"

I finally got out of the car and made my way inside.

"Well that was a fucking crazy first day" I said to what I thought was myself before I heard laugher erupting from my living room. I walked into the room to see my dad a man in a wheelchair and a younger boy. They were obviously Native American.

"Hey Bells I got out early today and picked up some pizza on my way home. You remember my friend Billy and his son Jacob right?

Now that he told me their names it clicked in my head. Jacob was a year or two younger than me. He had two older sisters. I remember going down to the reservation with Charlie when I visited in the summers. Jacob used to put mud in my hair. Hmm.

"Yes…Hi, how are you?"

"We're good. It's nice to have you back Bella" Billy said

"Thanks, I'm happy to be home"

"So Bella how did it go at the Cullens?"


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been forever. Sorry about the long wait… yet again. I've been swamped at work and at home. So here it goes…

Well to say dinner was weird would be an understatement. At the mention of the Cullens Billy started huffing and puffing while Charlie jumped up to defend them. Jacob just rolled his eyes in a here we go again sort of way. After about ten minutes Jacob got up and walked out the door. He stuck his head back in. " Well are you coming or what, those two can go at it for hours"

I followed him out the door and pulled out my pack of cigarettes just realizing that I hadn't smoked all day. I offered one to Jacob who just scoffed at me " Cigarettes kill you know"

I shrugged my shoulders at him "I could die tomorrow either way"

"Well keep hanging with the Cullens and you just might"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily as I exhaled the smoke up into the air

"Well… I mean I don't really believe it, but my dad… he has his old tribe superstitions"

"Yeah… like what?" What immediately popped into my head was they're golden eyes and the fact that they were all hot, and looked a like but were completely different.

"I don't know… I probably shouldn't be telling you this… it's like tribe rules or something"

"Come on" I nudged him. I took one last rag before putting out my cigarette on the porch. "Do you always do as your daddy says" I said hoping to taunt it out of him. My plan seemed to work as he checked over his shoulder before walking forward some more off the porch signaling for me to follow him.

"Okay… I mean these are all myths and everything… but something about them is…off"

"You mean like their eye color… even though they're all adopted?"

"That and the fact that they're all freezing cold… and abnormally hot… and they smell funny"

"They smelled just fine to me…"

"Yeah, well according to Quileute legend…they're cold ones"

"Huh?"

"Look… I really shouldn't be telling you any of this, besides its probably a load of shit anyways…"

"Guess I could always google it"

"So… how are you liking Forks so far"

'It's ok… I missed Charlie a lot… but aside from you the Cullens are really the only other people who've been nice so far… that school has a huge bitch population… hey how come I didn't see you around campus today?"

"Oh I go to school down on the rez. You should come down with your dad next time"

"Yeah… maybe"

"We should get back inside… make sure they're not at each other's throats again"

"Do they do that a lot?"

"Oh yeah… all the time"

When we got back inside the rest of the night passed quickly with out any drama, except for a warning from Billy to be careful around the Cullens. I guess he really bought into the myth. I just kept thinking about everything Jake told me and how animate Billy was about the Cullens so I did like I said. I googled Quileute legends and cold ones and I was surprised by the number of pages that came up. After over an hour of reading I was more and more convinced that the myths were true. The Cullens were the cold ones… vampires. As soon as I was done with that I decided to research Jasper Whitlock. That took a lot more effort. The first thing I found was a civil war history site that stated Major Jasper Whitlock was the youngest Major ever in Civil War history, and then he mysteriously disappeared one night and presumed dead. After two hours I finally found an old newspaper article. It was from 1860. It was an engagement announcement. Must have been from before he enlisted. And there he was in sepia tones, Jasper Whitlock, the same Jasper I was out with today, the same Jasper from my dreams for all these years. But that wasn't what caught me off guard. No what threw me for a loop causing me to nearly fall out of my chair was his fiancé. Annabelle Harris… she looked so much like me, same eyes, face, different hair, but when I had longer hair we could have been twins, and we… I mean they were standing in front of a barn… my barn… This was just way too weird, I need to call Jasper. I looked at my clock and saw that it was well after 4 in the morning. I can't call now, although…

I was cut from my train of thought by a light tapping on my window. I opened the window in time to be pelted with a tiny pebble. I looked down and there was Pix.

"We need to talk" she whispered. "I'm coming in"

And before I could say anything Alice had jumped into my bedroom window, my second story window. Not that I was shocked or anything, I mean she is a vampire after all.

"So…you guys are…"

"Vampires yes. I saw you looking it up and putting two and two together"

"Saw?"

"Yeah… I can see things, when decisions are made I see the outcome"

"Okay… so, why are you here…at 4:30 in the morning?"

"Like I said we need to talk. The family doesn't know I'm here. The boys are out hunting and Esme and Rosalie are remodeling Jasper's room"

"Okay… why couldn't this wait till tomorrow"

"Because… I wanted to make sure you weren't scared off by what you found out"

"Alice… strange as it may sound and I know it's sounding pretty crazy right now, but I'm not scared of you, or your family"

"I know that silly, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you and Jasper…I've been seeing you for a long time now, probably since you were about five, trust me you and Jasper are meant to be together…"

"Okay so what's the problem Pix"

"Well… obviously Jasper is still here, not exactly human, but here. Annabelle though… well she died and well it wasn't exactly an accident…" Alice stopped mid sentence and cursed under her breath "Shit"

Before I could ask Alice what happened I heard a growl from outside my window. Before I could react Jasper was in my room and whispering angrily and quickly to Alice.

"Sorry Bella, Japer is right. It's not my story to tell. But Jasper you do need to tell her and soon. It has to be that way I've seen it"

And with that Alice jumped out my window to Edward who was waiting for her.

"Goodnight Bella. See you in gym tomorrow" Edward said polite as usual.

I said goodnight and turned back to Jasper who was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Get talking cowboy"

"I didn't know for sure till tonight… that you're her…Annabelle… my Anabelle, but when Edward said that he say your dreams…I just… I couldn't believe that I finally got you back…"

"Look this is a lot to take in right now and I'm confused as fuck. So how about you start at the beginning"

"Are you sure about that…it's a long story"

"Well you've got all the time in the world and I'm already planning on laying hookie tomorrow"

Jasper smiled his lopsided grin that made my heart beat ten times faster. He stretched out on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I climbed into bed next to him and bundled myself into my blanket as I cuddled into his rock hard chest. He smoothed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Well… it all began in the spring of 1850…"

Please review… I'll really try to update faster next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read and review. I love the feedback.

JPOV

When Alice told me I needed to talk to Bella tonight I was a little angry. I didn't like her looking into my future and I told her to keep her head out of Bella's to. You would think by now I would've learned to listen to Tinks, but I guess me stubbornness took over.

"Alice, there is no way I am going over there to talk to Bella about us" I gestured around the room "tonight. It can wait until the morning"

"Why, she's not sleeping anyways"

"Alice, please let me do this my way. Let the information sit with her a bit…I don't wanna scare her off"

"Trust me Jasper, she won't be scared"

"And how would you know… Fear isn't a decision you make, it's an emotion… as we all know emotions can change in a split second"

"Yeah but Jasper, she's already decided that she's not scared of you…of us"

"No Alice!" I could feel my anger boiling over. I needed to go hunt. I could tell by the fear coursing around the room that my eyes had gone black and they were waiting for me to blow. "I'm going for a hunt. We can talk about this tomorrow".

I ran from the house and into the forest beyond our property. Thankfully the winter was over and the bears were no longer hibernating. While coyotes were my favorite, there weren't any anywhere near Forks, there were wolves though, but because of our treaty with the Quileutes it was just too weird to hunt them. With my luck it would be some friend of theirs and war would break out. Stupid fucking shifters.

Thankfully my hunt didn't take too long. I quickly drained a bear, didn't even play with my food this time. I just wanted to get back to the house.

Apparently however I wasn't fast enough. In my fifteen minute absence Alice had taken off to Bella's and according to Emmet dragged a protesting Edward behind her. Hearing this I ran as fast as I could to Bella's. When I got there I saw Edward outside and I could hear Alice talking to Bella in her room. That's odd, the only fear I feel is coming from Edward. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how she is when she gets something stuck in her head. I had to come with her, she said if I didn't there would be hell to pay, and trust me, what I saw in her head wasn't so pretty"

Fucking pussy, I thought in my head.

"Hey, I know when to fold em, besides, you know I can't say no to Alice."

Yeah we all knew that. The canary yellow Porsche he got her two months ago was proof.

"I'm going in there, please make sure to get Alice the fuck out of here when I send her down. I don't need to hear her _I told you so_ speech."

"Fine. Go easy on her though. She's shown me what she's seen and she's right you need to talk to Bella tonight. She loves her you know. They really are going to be the best of friends… and surprisingly enough so is Rose"

I just nodded and jumped through Bella's open window. I gave Alice a slight growl, but she knew I wasn't really all that angry anymore.

"we'll talk about this when I get home"

"Fine, but she really is going to be my best friend… Don't mess that up for me"

"Whatever Alice. I'll see you later"

"Um… no you won't, you're staying here tonight"

"Alice…"

"Just trust me… you need to tell her everything"

"Fine. Now go! You're Eddie is waiting"

And with a few parting words Alice jumped out the window and she and Edward left.

"Get talking cowboy" my Bella said. Did she really have no clue how she affected me. She must know on some level. She has to know something about our past…mine and Annabelle's otherwise she wouldn't say the things she does. Hell she even smells the same. And hearing her call me cowboy just about pushed me over the edge. So I did the only thing I could do. I started talking.

I told her about me and Annabelle first. How we were friends from the age of six, well I was six, she was five, or five and a half as she always used to correct me. Her family had just moved from New York in 1850 still a decade before the war of the states. They were our new neighbors. By neighbors I mean they lives on the ranch almost a mile away from ours. We first met at school. I had been the best reader in our class until she joined us. I was angry at first so I called her a yankee and told her to go backup north, she wasn't wanted here. And then she punched me. Right in the nose.

I had to stop because Bella had giggled and it was one of the cutest things I had ever heard. Once she saw me watching her she stopped and gave me a soft kiss on the nose.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?"

"Fuck yeah it hurt, knocked me over too, but once she did that, she helped me off the ground and said that now that we've put that behind us we were going to be the best of friends. And she was right, from that point on we were inseparable".

I went on to tell her how we had our first kiss at ten and then our first real kiss at 14. It was a different time back then. By 13 we were both done with our schooling and helping out our families on our farms. Our families had become close over the years and we were always over at each others ranches. We'd go swimming in the pond on Annabelle's and we'd ride the horses I had at my stable. Bella stopped me again this time and described the stable picture perfect as I remembered it. When I told her that, her eyes began to tear.

"Why are you crying darling" I asked as I kissed away the tears.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling validation. I mean I've been having these dreams for so long I was beginning to think I was crazy. Hearing your story just puts everything in place. Please go on".

I gave her a soft kiss on the lips before continuing.

I explained how everyone knew we were going to get married since we were eight years old and I told my Mama I was going to marry Annabelle next week, and how she convinced to wait till we were done with school and had a few more years on us. We were promised to each other. When we were 16 the war finally broke out and there was a lot of tension. I had told Annabelle how I wanted to go fight for the army, fight for our land. Neither of our families had slaves. We had workers who were paid and lived on the farm with us, but they were by no means slaves. I wanted to fight for our land. The way we were told was that the north wanted to come in and claim all our land. That caused some tension for Belle's family, but the Whitlock's stuck behind them and so did many of the other families and the tensions were quickly subsided. But I still wanted to fight for the great state of Texas. Annabelle was upset that I would be gone, but said I wouldn't be the man she has loved for a decade if didn't stand for what I believed in. We were engaged before I enlisted. We would wait until I returned to get married, but we officially consummated our relationship the night before I was to report to the army. We were in my barn. It was where we spent most of our time together growing up. It was our special place. And then the next morning I put on my uniform and left.

"I gave Annabelle, you that very same flower that you have oh so beautifully tattooed on your body" I said as I traced my finger along her tattoo, as my hand slipped under her tank top. "And we said our goodbyes… and let folly be"

"The guide of love" Bella finished as she yawned.

I looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it read 6:45. Bella looked over too.

"Fuck, I'm supposed to be getting up for school soon" Bella said as she stretched. "No way am I sleeping for 15 minutes only" she got out of her bed and walked over to the door. "Wait here a second"

She walked across the hall into what I assumed was he father's room. She was talking to him softly but of course I could hear just fine. He had already been up for half an hour or so. I had heard him in the bathroom getting ready for work. "Hey dad I'm not feeling so great today. I guess with the climate change and everything I just need a bit more time for my body to catch up"

"You do look tired Bells, there're dark circle under your eyes. Why don't you take today off"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm sure I'll just be able to sleep it off"

"Okay baby girl. I'm off to work. If you need anything call me ok?"

"Yup thanks dad" I heard Bella answer. Then I heard Charlie walking down the stairs and Bella walked back into the room. She closed the blinds shutting out all light and laid back down on the bed next to me and curled into my side.

"I'm gonna get some shut eye cowboy, but as soon as I wake up we're picking up where we left off" she said as she closed her eyes and somehow managed to cuddle into my body even more. She was resting her head on my chest and had her arm strewn across my abdomen.

"As you wish darling" I said kissing the top of her head softly as she drifted off into a much needed sleep. All I kept thinking as she slept was this was one crazy fucking day.


	8. Chapter 8

I was in the barn again. I was being lectured by her parents. They were yelling at me, and from the looks of it they were furious. Annabelle's mother was sobbing and being held by a blonde woman. Her father was standing over me shouting. He looked so red.

"How could you Belle! We gave you two the trust we thought you deserved and this is how you repay us? Did you not think of the consequences?"

"I am not upset by this and neither should any of you! We are engaged to be married!"

A tall blonde man step out from a corner and I noticed him for the first time. He must have been Jasper's father. They looked so much a like. "She's right Ayden, this is a reason for our families to celebrate. I'm sure when Jasper hears the news he will be thrilled"

Annabelle spoke "No! I am not telling Jasper this in a letter. Please Sam". Sam must be Jasper's father's name. I still haven't been able to figure out what they're talking about.

" Well how do you plan on revealing this Annabelle?" Her mother said in between sobs.

"When he come home on leave in March"

"That is nearly seven months away darling, what are you going to do just present him the child when you see him. He's been gone for nearly four months already and the only reason you've told us is because you're showing"

"Mother I would have told you sooner, but I myself hadn't come to the realization until earlier this month."

Holy shit she was pregnant. Annabelle and Jasper had a kid. Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit!

That's when I woke up and literally fell out of bed. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper looking down at me from my bed.

"Well good morning darling, now what were you oh shitting about?"

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep"

"Oh…um so Annabelle and you had a kid?"

Jasper flopped back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands, before exhaling deeply and sitting back up again.

"So this is the first time you've seen that huh?"

"Yeah. I guess seeing you now and piecing everything together is making me see more… so what happened to them… I mean Alice hinted that it didn't go so well for Annabelle. But what about the baby… do you have any family that's still alive, like great grandkids or something?"

"No. I have no biological family left, that was all taken away from me when I was changed."

"What happened?" I asked as I sat on the bed and leaned on Jasper giving him a kiss on the neck.

"I never made it back in March. The war got worse and our leave was taken away. And then Maria found me"

Jasper went on to tell me how these three women approached him as he was trying to evacuate the women and children to a safer location. Before he knew it he was being transformed by Maria and it was one of his most painful experiences in his human and vampire life. But that didn't top the list. A year after his transformation he became curious as to what happened in his old human world and he went to visit his grave, where he saw Annabelle. And so it became a ritual for him. Everyday from the shadows of the trees he would watch as she visited his grave and would place a single lily on his gravesite. Then one day he saw a little girl with her. And he knew right away that she was his. She was about three years old and had beautiful bouncy curly blonde hair. He was spending more time watching them, following them home, and watching them on the farm. Annabelle's parents and left and gone back north and Sam had died from fever, so Annabelle and her daughter Lily were living on the farm with his mother Claire. This didn't go over well with Maria. She needed him to front her army and couldn't let him be distracted and Lucy, one of the other three women, was becoming more and more of a problem. So she figured she'd kill two birds with one stone. She sent Lucy to kill Jasper's last remaining family. Maria had Jasper busy with the newborn vampires until it was too late. When Lucy returned he was able to smell their blood all over her and he killed her in an instant. He went back to the farm to see what was left and saw their lifeless bodies. He buried them and went back to the army furious. It wasn't until decades later that he learned the truth, that it was Maria who orchestrated the whole thing. And when his only vampire friend Peter retuned with his mate Charlotte, Jasper left with them and he hasn't seen Maria since.

When Jasper finished telling me the story I couldn't stop the tears. The emotions in the room were so raw. Jasper had told me that he had the ability to manipulate and project emotions but I had no idea it would feel this intense.

"Jasper… I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was that bad…" Jasper didn't even hear me. His mind was far off somewhere else. "Jasper… please come back to me" still no response. "Jasper!" I said as I hit him as hard as I could in the chest. "Ow!" I shouted as my fist hit the concrete that is Jasper's abs. That finally snapped him out of it.

"I'm sorry darling. Let me see your hand" he held my hand in his and it had the same effect as an ice pack. "Anytime I talk about it, I just can't believe how stupid I was to believe Maria, I still don't know why I let Maria live"

"Because you're not like her Jasper. You made a decision that you're going to be a better person, and killing her wouldn't prove anything"

"Bella… what she did… she deserved to suffer for the hell she put me and so many others threw"

"I know… but you can't change the past. And aside from Alice, we can't see the future, so all there is, is the present and I'm really enjoying being with you"

"I am too Bella. And trust me when I saw there is no way in fucking hell that I am going to lose you again".

I climbed onto his lap and kissed him softly on the lips. He smirked up at me and flipped us so that he was hovering over me and lowered his lips to mine. And then all of a sudden he was off of me and growling.

"What do you want Alice?"

She hopped in my window carrying take out boxes. "Umm Alice?"

"Charlie will be here any minute. Esme cooked and asked me to bring it over to the house for you. Jasper go into the bathroom to shower and change, you're staying for diner tonight" Alice said as she tossed him a duffel bag which I assumed had a change of clothes.

"What, Alice you know I can't do that"

"Why not?" I asked I suddenly got really offended that he didn't want to have diner at my house.

"Bella… well part of being a vampire is that we live off of blood obviously… but the things is we can't eat… anything we take down, we have to bring back up"

"Oh, okay that's nasty"

"Well it doesn't matter. You're going to eat tonight. You brought over Bella's school work and it would be rude if she didn't ask you to stay and it would be rude of you to say no. Now go change! You have seven minutes and forty two seconds"

Alice shoved him into my bathroom and I heard the shower turn on as she threw jeans and a t-shirt for me to change into from my shorts and tank top.

I was pulling up my pants when Jasper walked out drying his hair.

"Alice can't you stay for diner too?" he asked.

"Nope, now get downstairs and make it look like you've been studying"

And with that Alice shoved us out my bedroom door and left us only to introduce Jasper to Charlie. This was going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking forever to update. Thanks for keeping tuned in.

In the five minutes it took jasper to shower and get dressed and me to change Alice had managed to make it look like we were having a major cram session going on in my living room. She even managed to forge mine and Jasper's hand writing on our home work assignments and had strewn out some water bottle and a bag of chips. I walked into the kitchen to see her heating up the food that Esme had prepared to make it look like I had made it myself. For someone who doesn't eat, Esme sure could cook. There were fresh home made mashed potatoes, not the boxed kind and three prime rib steaks two cooked medium rare and one rare, for Jasper I figured. Along with steamed sting beans that were beautifully sautéed. Everything looked amazing and my stomach growled as the aromas reached my nose. I guess I was hungrier than I thought. Thank God Charlie knew I could cook otherwise he never would've believed that I had prepared this.

"Esme didn't have to do this, Charlie would've been happy with ordering in"

"Trust me, it was no trouble. Esme loves cooking…and well she can't really cook for us so this gave her a chance brush up in between holidays" Jasper said as he walked in to the kitchen while butting up his shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans with his cowboy boots and had green and black plaid button down over a skintight black tee shirt. I really wished he wasn't getting dressed but Charlie would be home any minute and we were supposed to have been studying all day.

"you guys eat food on holidays?" I asked confused

"No… but Esme helps cook for the hospital Thanksgiving and Christmas parties. Trust me darling I'm feeling exactly what you are, but we should get into the living room, your dad is about to pull up".

Just as we sat down on the couch and were looking over the paperwork the front door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells… you felling bet…"

Charlie cut himself off as he saw that I wasn't alone in the living room. Damn… he hadn't taken off his holster yet. Wait did Jasper say he knew what I was feeling? Huh.. I guess I'll add that to my list.

"Oh… hey dad. Um this is my friend… Jasper Whitlock… he brought over my homework for me" Jasper stood up and shook my dads hand.

"You're a Cullen boy right"

"Whitlock actually sir, Cullen was my mothers maiden name".

"You're uncle's a good man, he and you're aunt do a lot for the hospital"

"So dad, Jasper brought by my home work from school today, so I invited him to stay for dinner"

"Thanks son, wouldn't want Bella falling behind on her school work, especially since she came in so late into the year"

Charlie walked into the kitchen as Jasper and I followed in behind him.

"Wow Bells, you really out did yourself, you know you don't have to do all the cooking"

"I know, but we can't live on pizza and take out every night, besides it was really nothing"

"There's the diner too… so Jasper… are you in Bella's class?"

"Yes sir, we've got a couple of classes together and she's in some of the same classes as my other siblings"

"Hmmm… are you sure you're not a senior?"

Jasper laughed at this "No sir… I am definitely a junior… you should see my brother Emmet though, he looks like he could be a senior in college"

"He's the big one right?" Jasper smiles as nods.

Bella has set the table while they were talking. "Come on guys, before the food gets cold"

They sat around the table and while Bella and Charlie ate Jasper did his best to push the food around his plate and hide it when he could, but he would have to take a bite or two every so often. After diner Jasper and Bella said their goodbyes and Jasper told her he would pick her up for school the next day. Once the door was closed Bella joined her dad in the living room to watch tv.

"So… you like that Cullen boy huh?

"Whitlock dad"

"So you like that Whitlock boy huh?"

"Yes Dad… I like Jasper, his whole family actually"

"I don't need to remind him that I'm the police chief and own a gun do I?"

"Dad… really?"

"Just saying"

"If you want I could mention it to him in passing, just incase he didn't notice the cruiser outside or the holster by the door"

"Maybe just once"

"Goodnight dad" Bella said with a laugh as she began to walk up the stairs.

"G'nite Bells!" Charlie called after her.

Bella walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She was beginning to change into her shorts and tank to sleep in when she heard a noise. She turned around and saw Jasper standing by her window.

"Hey…what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to go home yet…"

"Good… I didn't want you to go either"

"So your dad has a gun huh?"

"Yup and he isn't afraid to use it"

"I guess I should go then, no need for him to worry why he has faulty bullets after shooting me to protect your virtue"

"Aw that's cute you think I still have a virtue to protect"

"Oh… so you don't?"

"No Jasper.. I'm not a virgin"

Jasper came closer to her and wrapped her in his arms while running his lips up her neck "That makes me very, very jealous… the thought of another touching you the way I want to"

Bella laughed " trust me you shouldn't be jealous"

"Why not… wouldn't it bother you to know that I've been with other women"

"Bother me…yes, but I don't expect you to be a 180 year old virgin… plus technically speaking we've already slept together… also my time with Tom shouldn't even count"

"care to explain?"

"Well he's that best friend I was telling you about… we were 15, it was really awkward… and it turns out he's gay"

"What… but then…"

"Well he wasn't sure, so we figured we'd test it out, and might as well loose our virginities to someone we actually cared about"

"So… he's gay... are you sure?"

"Oh yeah I'm definitely sure" Bella said as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. " Now can we please picks this up where we left off" She reached up and pulled him down to her to deepen the kiss.

Japer kissed back for a bit before pulling away from her gasp and giving her a slight shove to her bed before disappearing. Bella stood confused for a second before her dad knocked on her door.

"Come in" Bella said as she quickly and quietly slipped into her bed.

"Sorry to bother you Bells… I just wanted to say that I'm really happy you came home"

"Me too dad… its good to finally be back home"

"Do you think you'll be good to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm definitely feeling a lot better."

"Ok goodnight"

"Good night"

"Oh and Bella… I like Jasper, he seems like a good guy"

"Thanks dad I really like him"

With that Charlie closed the light and door. Bella could hear him walk down the hall and go into his own room and shut the door. Just then Jasper appeared again.

"Sorry about that darling… I really didn't want to get busted by your dad… especially since he thought I already went home"

"Yeah I was lost there for a minute"

Jasper gave her a soft kiss on the lips before walking over to the window.

"Goodnight Bella"

"What? You're not staying?" Bella made a pouty face at him while she went to stand in front of him.

"I want to… trust me I do…"

"But it's all happening really quick… I get it"

"Plus your dad likes me. I don't want to give him a reason to hate me just yet"

"Yeah, yeah, virtue blah blah blah" Bella went on her tiptoes again and gave Jasper a quick kiss. "Good night Jas". Jasper bent down and gave her a proper kiss goodnight before jumping out the window and getting in the car Alice had left for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next week flew by. Jasper and Bella opted out of the Port Angeles on Friday to go to Seattle on their own to see a local band play, but Bella made it up to Alice by going shopping with her on Saturday for a prom dress. By shopping Alice meant having a bunch of different dress and shoe options from NY, Paris and London delivered to the house for all the girls to decide on. The girls' choices were radically different. Rosalie chose a floor length red gown with a deep v that was covered by lace with a long slit up the side. Alice's dress was a strapless cyan blue mini with elaborate beading in the bodice. While Bella's dress was a sweetheart leather dress with a pleated skirt and thin straps with a t-strap open back. The bodice of her dress had two rows of pyramid studs that gave the dress the look of a bustier.

They had all fallen into a routine. Jasper would pick up Bella for school, they would take their bikes there on the nicer days and on the rainy spring days they would take Bella's car. Rosalie had volunteered to take a look at the engine for her one day to see why it wouldn't achieve a speed over 80 and after a few tweaks it was restored to its glorious mustang self. Charlie was disappointed to find that out, but was too impressed that it was Rosalie who fixed it to really do anything about it. They would spend their afternoons either at the Cullen's or at Bella's. Jasper had managed to get Charlie to like him even more by getting him box seats to a Mariners game that everybody went to. Unfortunately Emmet got a little carried away during the t-shirt toss and ended up knocking into Charlie and sufficiently giving him a bruised rib. Charlie was a good sport about it after the x-rays reveled that it wasn't a break and asked Emmet why he wasn't on the football team, to which Emmet said Carlisle wouldn't allow it due to a incident at a previous school. Everything was going great, that's why it came as a surprise to everyone… including Alice (after all she can't monitor everyone all the time), when Jasper's oldest friend and closest thing he had to a brother, Peter showed up with his mate Charlotte.

Jasper and Bella had gone to Port Angeles to a favorite coffee shop of Bella's and when they returned to her car there were two figures leaning on it. At first Jasper tensed up and put himself in front of Bella until he recognized the scent.

"Easy there Major…wouldn't wanna scare lil bit away" called a deep southern drawl as they got closer to the car.

"Maybe you should've called to say you were coming then jackass" Jasper said as he pulled his brother into a hug. "Hello Charlotte" he said as he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella this is Peter and Char" Jasper said before being pushed out of the way by Peter who picked up Bella and spun her around.

"So Jazzy has finally found his mate… it's about damn fucking time and might I say you looks absolutely yummy lil bit"

"Put her down Peter, you're probably going to send her running for the hills" Charlotte said sweetly "I'm sorry for my mate… he can be a bit much at times"

"It's ok Char, Yoda here is nothing compared to what I have to put up with Emmet"

"Yoda? Really…do I look short and green to you"

"No… but Jasper says you know shit… so Yoda. Plus its better than lil bit. I mean really you can't get more creative than stealing a line from Spike"

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine… I like you, you're just the type of mate Jasper needs"

"So not that its not nice to see you, but what the fuck are you guys doing here? Why didn't you call to say that you were coming?"

"Well this trip called for a break from protocol"

"Why what's going on?" Jasper asked

"Well word is that Maria is looking for you again. And we didn't call…well because Maria has ears everywhere and we think she has help this time"

"Help, like the Volturi?" Peter nods. "But that's crazy… Maria has always tried to avoid them, she knows that if they had the chance they would kill her"

"Yeah well, my guess is she made them an offer don't know what exactly yet, but you're girl here… she's special and well you know how both Maria and the popo feel about the special ones…"

"But how would Maria even know anything about Bella? Plus she knows better than to come anywhere near me ever again"

"Well last I heard is that she's got herself a seer. And my guess is that you're part of the bargain she made with the old dead mens bones"

"Fuck… Come one Bella we need to get back to the house" Jasper said as he began to get her into the car"

"Wait… hold on a second…what the fuck are you guys talking about? What the fuck is the Volturi and why would they want you… or Maria for that matter?"

"Baby, just get in the car and we'll talk about this on our way back home. Peter you drive

Jasper tossed him Bella's car keys just as his phone rang.

"I know Alice, we're on our way home now… FUCK! You have got to be kidding me! Ok, we'll be there soon. I guess we'll have to work something out with the wolves"

"So Alice has seen it too?" Peter asked from the front seat as he pulled onto the high way and floored it?"

"Just now. When I decided that I would find Maria first"

"I guess it's time for a good ol' dysfunctional family reunion" Charlotte said with a sigh.

***I know this chapter was really short, but I'm working on the next couple of chapters now. I'm going to be away for a couple of weeks but I will try an post more as soon as I get back.***


End file.
